


Take All Of Me

by ChutJeDors



Series: Ficlets [7]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut, accurate characterisation, ahem did i say accurate?, and a mustache, hi im not dead, i can't believe that after 6 months of silence i come back with THIS, let me rephrase: the MOST ACCURATE characterisation, lord help me but i wrote this, sometimes - like after writing things like this - i feel the need to disappear into the woods, very nsfw. paul has arm hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChutJeDors/pseuds/ChutJeDors
Summary: “Please,” John choked, laying back on the bed to let Paul crawl over him. “I… Can you…” he blushed. “Could you keep your clothes on, sir?”“Oh, certainly,” Paul chuckled. “I can’t wait to see you ravished after we’re done - you’ll be panting and rosy and covered in sweat… Just let me take care of you tonight. I’m ready - can you take me? All of me?”





	Take All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> personally i feel like this is one of my finest works. you can really _feel_ the characters shine

“Hey John love,” Paul’s voice rumbled deep in his chest as he spoke, twirling his macho mustache that made his handsome face look rugged and very manly. John giggled. “How ‘bout we get down to it? I want to see you sweat.”

“Oh yes, sir, yes, please,” John quivered with want, hastily starting to strip off his clothes to please his partner. “I want to please you, sir.”

“Mmmm. I love to see you squirm like that,” Paul machoed machoedly and reached out his arm, covered in manly black hair so thick it could be fur, to run a finger over John’s cheek, smiling in a predatory way at how John’s eyes fluttered shut, the man’s body racked by shivers.

“Let me see your beautiful body, love,” Paul said but couldn’t wait anymore, and ripped John’s shirt open with his muscles bulging. John’s eyes widened drastically and he let out a small whimper at how Paul was manhandling him so perfectly. It was everything he’d ever wanted. He yearned to have Paul for himself, and he would. Tonight, he would.

“Please,” he choked, laying back on the bed to let Paul crawl over him. “I… Can you…” he blushed. “Could you keep your clothes on, sir?”

“Oh, certainly,” Paul chuckled. “I can’t wait to see you ravished after we’re done - you’ll be panting and rosy and covered in sweat… Just let me take care of you tonight. I’m ready - can you take me? All of me?”

John moaned and parted his legs to let Paul slot between them. Paul’s musky and masculine scent reached his nostrils and he inhaled Paul’s shoulder, feeling the firm muscle beneath it.

“Please,” he cried out when Paul’s hand closed around him, jerking him strongly and knowingly, without any hesitation, while pulling out the lube from his pocket.

“Just getting you ready,” Paul’s lips ghosted over his ear, his tongue peeking out to flick John’s earlobe, and John canted his hips up, unable to do anything but just lie there and take it, under Paul’s care.

“Y-yes,” he gasped, and Paul chuckled deep in his chest, looking so handsome and manly while he prepared John that John momentarily choked, overwhelmed with all the feelings. He loved Paul so much. Oh, how much feelings he was having. There were so many of them.

“Get to it, then,” Paul grinned wolfishly, pulled down his trousers and briefs at the same time, and flipped them over.

He’d said he was ready, and had prepared John; and so John pushed straight into his glistening hole, emitting a manly grunt from Paul, and FUCKED HIM THE WHOLE NIGHT.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> started from this ask on [tumblr](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/post/185402418264/god-someone-should-write-the-most-macho-daddy): God someone should write the most macho daddy virile, deep voiced Paul ever, let John get on with the the smut “oh yeah sir” and then all of sudden SBAM! PAUL BOTTOMS
> 
> ....who was i to NOT write it? pls leave comment
> 
> **join us for the bottom paul fest everyone!! runs from June 1st till June 30.[more info HERE](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/post/185346815499/lets-do-it-on-the-road-the-events)**


End file.
